The Key
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Always annoyed me that Jack and Will never got a goodbye. People would say it was already pretty much said. But DAMN it i want some Jack/Will love!   Background Willabeth. Mentions of Turrow.


"_Jack."_

_Jack looked up at Elizabeth almost sadly memorising her face. Almost sadly. Jack wasn't one to cry or to be sad. Elizabeth smiled reminiscently._

"_It would have never worked out between us."_

_Jack smirked his dark eyes twinkling_

"_Keep tellin yourself that darlin'."_

_She smiled affectionately at him reaching her arms out for a hug._

_He flinched back the trinkets in his black hair jangling melodically and held up his hands. Elizabeth frowned confused_

"_Once is quiet enough." That was all the explanation she needed and she grimaced._

"_Thank you." She said her hazel eyes burning into his with complete sincerity._

_His simply stayed grinning and watched her leave._

"Cap'in?" Gibbs moved to stand next to Jack who still stared passively into the distance, the dreamy smile still softening his features. Gibbs felt quiet empty. "What do we do now Jack?" Jack would have surely already formulated his next move with that amazing mind of this.

He kept staring his eyes narrowed.

"Tortuga." He whispered.

"Tortuga!" Gibbs yelled to the rest of the crew. A rumbling ripple of cheers sounded from them.

"Aye! Ye should know how ta get there be now! Get to it!" Barbossa called and they all moved of to their stations. Hector turned to stare a Jack who was still grinning into the distance. He hadn't yet moved. Hector moved though and stood next to him.

" I hate ta say it lad but we owe ye." Jack was still beaming madly. "An never mention that I said that. Ever." The younger pirate chuckled but kept staring. Barbossa frowned at his college and followed the line of his loveable eyes. Ah.

Will Turner stood at the other end of the ship. He had changed somehow in the past couple of hours. He looked more. Jack.

Just not to the extent that Jack took it to. No, no one could be the same as Jack Sparrow.

But he had on a bandana like Jack and he wore the same smudged kohl framed around his chocolate eyes. And he walked towards Jack in a walk that was just starting to mimic the older pirate Captain's.

Barbossa joined the crowd of curious crew not wanting to ruin the moment between the two Captains. The eyes of the men flickered back and forth between Sparrow and Turner curiously.

The former blacksmith stopped infront of Jack who grinned giving away nothing. Will smirked softly back.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said casually.

Jack was bemused. "Captain William Turner." He shot back.

Will's smile dropped suddenly and he frowned puzzled.

"Don't call me Captain, Jack. Call me Will. It's always Will to you."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "It's always Jack to you."

They both smiled together sharing a moment of deepness that only the two of them could understand. Nobody else would understand their relationship. Not one of the crowd of hooked in listeners.

"Jack," Will started softly this time. "I…"

Jack covered Will's lips with his fingers.

"Bu…"

"Nuh!"

"Jack I-"

"I said _nuh_ Will!" Will chuckled and Jack removed his fingers. "Let me speak William."

Will nodded. Jack suddenly seemed to notice the crowd of crew listening curiously. His face dropped comically.

"OI! Do you all quiet mind! I'm _trying_ to have some sorta serious conversation with the whelp ere!" they all grumbled and moved off half heartedly.

Jack turned back to Will mumbling something along the lines of "bloody nosy buggers".

"Any who! Where was I?" Jack frowned confusion passing his handsome and even pretty features.

"You wanted me to let you speak."

"Aha!" Jack eyes widened and he clicked pointing at Will. "I were saying that I knew what you were sayin. Or was gonna say rather."

Will smiled bemused at the pirates confusing way of talking. He'd miss that.

"And what did you think I was going to say Jack?"

"You were goin t' thank me." He said softly. "But I don't want you to Will lad."

Will was befuddled. "Why not?"

"Because I did it for me."

There was a pause.

"Jack?"

"I did it cos _I_ wanted to. Because _I _didn't want you to do die. Because _I _knew I couldn't live knowing that I coulda stopped the ruining of so many lives. You woulda died Will and your too young and too good of a man. Lizzie- God knows what would have happened to her. And besides I owed your Dad one fer dying stickin up for me anyways."

Jack waved Will of and paused looking vague and thoughtful tilting his long dreadlocked hair to the side. Will stared at him in a state of slight awe.

"So really mate. I was bein' quiet selfish."

Will stared in adoration at the man in front of him. The rush of affection made Will pull Jack into a tight hug. Jack went stiff and ridged.

"Will. Will! There watching us Will." Jack warned in a hiss. Will chuckled.

"I'm not letting go until you let go of you bloody ego and hug me."

Jack huffed like a child but pulled Will in and wrapped his arms around the younger man engulfing him in the warmth that was all himself.

"Jack for someone who has all the confidence and the swagger in the world, you really don't get yourself at all."

Jack frowned in the embrace. "I don't?"

"You see yourself as a lying cheating completely selfish pirate." Will pulled back his hands still on Jacks shoulders.

"Which I am." Said Jack plainly with a nod.

"That's one side to you. But, there's that other side Jack. The side where your gentle and selfless and deeply caring. And trustworthy sometimes. Don't ask me why Jack but I trust you." Will shook his head disbelieving of himself. Jack smiled his eyes gentle looking amused. "I think it's to do with the fact that you've become like… a brother to me. It's like it was helpless Jack. We're all bloody helpless to love you." Will laughed. "And I know you feel the same for me. Not everyday Jack Sparrow saves someone so willingly and so uncaring of what his fellow pirates think." Jack grinned confirming it. "That's why I'm giving you this."

Jack felt Will place something around his neck. Something cold was on his chest. He frowned and looked down. The key. The key to the chest

The key to Will's heart.

"Will- I can't."

"Yes you can. I trust you Jack. It's fitting really. You're the key that led me to my heart. Or to Elizabeth. You're the key Jack. Without you things between us weren't right because somehow Jack, we need you so we can be happy. My heart needs you. Will you help her look after it Jack?"

Jack looked up looking rather overwhelmed but he nodded nonetheless.

Jack twisted the key in his palm. His dark mysterious eyes scanned the knife scar from the Isla de Muerta. The one that was identical to Will and Elizabeth's

"Wow."

"And Jack? That doesn't mean what we did that time was incest. It was proving a point. I really am not a eunuch."

Jack chuckled.

And Will was gone.

"Your still a whelp."


End file.
